Really
by ddideubeogeo17
Summary: "Kim Mingyu? Apa kau kerasukan makhluk halus? Tingkahmu aneh." / "Sepertinya aku butuh alkohol." / "Hati-hati karena aku yakin ada banyak 'serigala' lapar yang berkeliaran." / Mingyu sangat mengagumi si sulung keluarga Jeon itu. / MEANIE / MINGYU X WONWOO / BL / SEVENTEEN / songfict
1. Chapter 1

Really © ddideubeogeo17

.

.

Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo

.

.

Cast(s) © Tuhan YME

.

.

Romance

.

.

Yaoi. BxB. Typo(s). AU!. OOC. Songfict.

DLDR

.

.

Hana

Dul

Set

Enjoy it~

.

.

.

Lelaki tinggi berkulit tan itu tengah menggigit ibu jarinya sendiri dengan resah. Sudah terhitung sejak dua puluh lima menit yang lalu sosok itu masih melakukan kegiatan yang sama, namun sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tanda ia akan menghentikan kegiatan anehnya itu.

Bagaimana tidak aneh jika ia tengah menggigit ibu jarinya sambil berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pagar rumah tetangganya.

"Aish! Apa yang harus ku lakukan?" monolognya.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan getaran di saku celananya, sebelah tangannya pun meraba saku dan mengambil benda elektronik pipih persegi panjang.

 _From : Seokmin_

' _Yak Kim Mingyu! Jika memang kau tidak hadir untuk kerja kelompok, setidaknya hubungi salah satu dari kami! Memangnya kau pikir menunggu itu tidak membuang waktu?!'_

Lelaki yang mendapatkan pesan itu hanya bisa meringis, ia menepuk dahinya pelan sambil mengumpat lirih. Ia benar-benar lupa pada kewajibannya sendiri, sebab isi pikirannya sudah terfokus pada seseorang.

 _To : Seokmin_

' _Ah, ya ampun aku sungguh lupa. Maafkan aku ya Seokmin-ah, titip maafku untuk yang lain juga. Ada hal penting yang harus ku lakukan.'_

Mingyu menunggu dengan gusar pesan balasan dari Seokmin sambil bersandar di pagar rumah tetangganya.

 _From : Seokmin_

' _Apa sebegitu pentingnya sampai kau melupakan tugasmu?! Hah, untung kau tidak ada di hadapanku langsung. Jika ada, maka ucapkan selamat tinggal pada gigi taring kebanggaanmu itu karena aku akan mematahkannya!'_

Mingyu hanya terkekeh geli membayangkan wajah sahabatnya yang akan terlihat lucu saat mengamuk.

Namun dalam sekejap Mingyu menegakkan tubuhnya, ia mengerjapkan mata dan membaca ulang pesan dari sahabatnya itu. Mingyu terfokus pada kalimat ' _untung kau tidak ada di hadapanku langsung'_ , seakan baru mendapat pencerahan ia segera mencari kontak seseorang yang sudah mendominasi isi pikirannya.

 _To : Jeonsan_

' _Hyung ada dimana? Apa hyung ada di rumah?_

 _Jika hyung tidak sibuk, bisa tolong keluar?_

 _Cepat ya!_

 _Karena aku ada di depan rumah hyung.'_

* * *

.

Where are you? Home?

If you're not busy

Come out

I'm in front of your house

.

* * *

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, ponselnya bergetar menandakan adanya panggilan masuk. Dengan senyum cerah, Mingyu mengangkatnya.

"Yeob–"

'Apa sih yang ada di dalam otakmu itu, Kim?!'

"Eh? Maksudnya?"

'Sekarang sudah pukul sembilan malam, tentu saja aku di rumah. Dan kenapa kau hanya berdiam diri di luar? Kenapa tidak langsung masuk seperti biasa? Memangnya kau pikir kau itu manusia super? Suhu di luar sedang sangat dingin, Demi Tuhan! Tunggu sebentar!'

Setelahnya Mingyu bisa mendengar suara krasak-krusuk dari sambungan telepon di seberang, sebelum akhirnya sambungan itu terputus.

Mendengar pintu yang terbuka, Mingyu menegakkan tubuhnya dan memasang senyum setampan mungkin menyambut sosok yang ditunggunya.

"Hyung–"

PLETAK!

"Aw!"

"Si bodoh ini! Cepat masuk." Ujar sang pemilik rumah lalu segera bergegas meninggalkan korban jitakannya.

"Wonwoo hyung, tunggu!" Mingyu dengan refleks segera menangkap salah satu pergelangan tangan lelaki manis itu, hingga sang empu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Mingyu.

"Apa sih?"

"Hyung, kau hmm begini, kau itu, eh tidak maksudnya, aku itu–"

"Kim Mingyu? Apa kau kerasukan makhluk halus? Tingkahmu aneh."

Mingyu menelan ludahnya susah payah.

"Aku ingin bicara sesuatu."

"Hm? Apa? Tidak bisakah masuk ke dalam dulu? Dingin tahu!"

Mingyu memanjangkan lehernya, ia melirik ke arah belakang Wonwoo dan merutuk saat ada sosok yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya. Siapa lagi jika bukan adiknya Wonwoo, Jeon Jungkook.

"Ti–tidak jadi hyung. Kapan-kapan saja hehe" Mingyu memaksakan tawa garing untuk memecah kegugupan yang menelan habis rasa percaya dirinya.

"Aneh. Sudahlah, jadi kau ingin mengatakan apa?"

"Tidak sekarang hyung, besok saja. Aku lupa mau bicara apa, selamat malam." Mingyu mendekati Wonwoo dan mengecup dahinya singkat, sebelum akhirnya ia berlari menjauh.

Namun ia masih bisa mendengar teriakan dari si bungsu keluarga Jeon, "SIALAN! SEENAKNYA SAJA MENCIUM ANAK ORANG!"

"Kookie-ya jangan mengumpat! Siapa yang mengajarimu begitu?!"

"E–eh bukan begitu maksudku hyung~"

Mingyu hanya terkekeh mendengar suara kakak beradik itu, kemudian dengan langkah berat karena beban hatinya belum terangkat, ia berjalan pulang ke rumah yang memang hanya berbeda satu blok dari rumah Wonwoo.

* * *

.

Wanna tell you something

Don't know how to say it

But, it's nothing weird

No pressure

.

* * *

Melakukan suatu hal yang berulang itu seharusnya menimbulkan kejenuhan. Tapi Mingyu dengan beraninya menampik persepsi itu, karena sampai detik ini lelaki bermarga Kim itu tidak ada bosan-bosannya melakukan kegiatan yang sama.

Yang jelas, kata sahabat-sahabat dekatnya seperti Seokmin, Minghao, Bambam, dan Yugyeom, kegiatannya itu justru menunjukkan betapa pengecutnya seorang Kim Mingyu. Namun si pelaku tidak ambil pusing, ia mana peduli mau disebut apa oleh teman-temannya, yang penting batinnya terpuaskan.

Bisa dilihat dari tingkah konyolnya sekarang, di jam istirahat seperti ini bukannya pergi ke kantin dan mengisi perut yang kosong, Mingyu justru tengah duduk di balik pohon besar dan mengintip seorang lelaki manis berkacamata bulat yang tengah membaca novel di salah satu bangku taman belakang sekolah.

Lihatkan?

Betapa pengecutnya Kim Mingyu.

Mungkin masih bisa dimaklumi jika sosok itu tidak dikenal oleh Mingyu, namun pada kenyataannya sosok itu justru merupakan orang terdekat Mingyu. Entahlah, jika berhadapan langsung dengannya, Mingyu merasa tidak bisa leluasa memandangi wajahnya.

Jeon Wonwoo, sosok yang sudah mencuri hati Mingyu dan dengan lancangnya masuk ke dalam mimpi basah Mingyu.

Mungkin saat itu, Mingyu memang masih lugu dan polos. Pada awalnya ia bingung kenapa Wonwoo bisa masuk ke dalam mimpi yang merupakan masa peralihan untuk menjadi seorang remaja, tapi Mingyu hanya berpikir jika mungkin saja itu karena hampir semasa hidupnya dihabiskan bersama Wonwoo.

Namun sejak memasuki tingkat sekolah menengah atas, Mingyu sudah bisa mengerti arti mimpi itu. Perasaannya pada Wonwoo yang memang sudah berubah, bukan lagi seperti adik kepada kakanya, teman kepada teman lelakinya, tapi lebih dari itu semua.

Perasaannya untuk Wonwoo itu benar-benar tulus dari hati yang terdalam, dari seorang lelaki kepada orang yang dicintainya.

Itu semua semakin terasa jelas saat bukan hanya rasa kagum, sayang, bahkan cinta yang dirasakan Mingyu, ia juga mendapatkan pengalaman untuk bisa merasakan suatu sensasi baru.

Seperti kesal, marah, cemburu, dan berbagai perasaan yang menyesakkan saat ia melihat tawa dan senyum tulus Wonwoo untuk orang lain.

"Lho? Mingyu-ya?"

"H–hyung?!"

Mingyu terlonjak kaget. Ia refleks berdiri saat menyadari jika bahunya baru saja ditepuk oleh orang yang sedari tadi menjadi objek lamunannya.

"Iya, ini aku. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku, aku iseng."

Mingyu diam-diam menggigit lidahnya, ia merutuki jawaban yang terlontar. Namun saat mendengar suara kekehan dari sosok di depannya, Mingyu tidak bisa tidak terpesona.

'Ya Tuhan, ciptaan-Mu sungguh indah.'

"Iseng? Ya tidak heran sih, kau kan memang salah satu orang paling kurang kerjaan yang ku kenal."

Mingyu masih terpaku pada wajah di depannya, lelaki itu semakin terlihat manis saat terkekeh dan menutupi mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Hei Mingyu-ya, apa kau tidak ingin ke kelas? Ku rasa sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi."

Mingyu menggeleng pelan, berusaha meraih dan mengumpulkan fokusnya.

"Ah iya, Wonwoo hyung."

Kedua sosok itu berjalan berdampingan, meskipun Wonwoo sudah berada di tingkat akhir dan Mingyu masih di tingkat dua, beruntung karena kelas mereka searah.

"Hyung?"

"Iya?"

"Ku pikir seharusnya aku sudah menjadi seorang milyarder."

"Pffftt kenapa begitu?"

Mingyu tersenyum tipis mendengar Wonwoo yang menahan tawa.

'Karena jika perasaanku padamu itu berupa uang, sudah pasti aku akan menjadi seorang milyarder. Eh tidak tidak, harusnya lebih dari itu. Mungkin uangku tidak akan pernah bisa terhitung, karena perasaanku padamu juga tak ternilai banyaknya.' Batin Mingyu.

"Hei, jadi kenapa begitu?"

Mingyu tersenyum,"Karena aku itu sangat tampan. Coba bayangkan jika ketampananku itu berupa uang, pasti sangat banyak kan?"

"Eiyh~ Si buluk ini!"

"Hyung!"

"Haha" Wonwoo terkekeh geli setelah mengejek Mingyu dan mengacak rambut yang lebih muda dengan iseng. Wonwoo berjalan mendahului Mingyu, namun sayang karena itu Wonwoo jadi tidak bisa melihat senyuman tulus yang terlukis di bibir pemuda bermarga Kim.

'Aku menyukai, menyayangi, dan mencintaimu, Jeon Wonwoo. Sangat.'

* * *

.

The most beautiful thing in my eyes right now

Is you boy

If my feelings for you were money

I'm a billionaire

I like you

.

* * *

"Mingyu-ya, ayolah anak kucing saja ya?"

"Hyung, anak anjing saja. Lebih lucu tahu."

"Tidak, aku tidak mau! Justru anak kucing lebih menggemaskan, lihatlah matanya."

"Mata anak anjing ini justru lebih lucu hyung."

"Ish! Ya sudah terserah." Wonwoo meletakkan kembali anak kucing yang sedari tadi didekapnya.

Sedangkan Mingyu tergagap, ia panik saat mengetahui jika Wonwoo merajuk sungguhan. Sementara bibi pemilik toko hewan peliharaan itu hanya tersenyum geli melihat interaksi dua anak muda di depannya.

"Hyung, baiklah baik. Anak kucing saja, oke? Jangan marah lagi."

Wonwoo berbalik, dengan gerakan cepat ia memegang sebelah bahu Mingyu sebagai tumpuan, karena perbuatan setelahnya mampu membuat lelaki tinggi bermarga Kim itu tercengang.

Wonwoo. Mengecup. Pipi. Mingyu.

Oke, memang itu bukan pertama kali mereka melakukannya. Hanya saja jika yang memulai itu Wonwoo, dan di tempat umum seperti itu, sungguh itu benar-benar suatu hal yang luar biasa.

Beruntung karena saat ini toko tersebut sedang sepi dan hanya mereka bertiga –termasuk bibi pemilik toko.

"Cepat bayar dan mari kita tentukan namanya." bisik Wonwoo sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Mingyu yang masih berdiri mematung.

"Ehem, jadi anak muda, apa yang akan kau beli?"

Mingyu memegang sebelah pipinya –di tempat kecupan Wonwoo, ia tersenyum lebar dan menoleh pada wanita yang masih terlihat segar di usia senjanya itu.

"Anak kucing saja, Ahjumma."

"Yang ini?"

"Iya."

"Aigoo, pilihan kekasihmu memang yang terbaik. Anak kucing ini sebenarnya kesayangan ahjumma karena begitu menggemaskan."

Mingyu mengusap tengkuknya canggung,"Dia bukan kekasihku, Ahjumma."

Mingyu bisa melihat ekspresi terkejut dan tidak percaya dari sosok di depannya, sebelum akhirnya wanita itu terkekeh,"Ya setidaknya 'belum'. Ahjumma harap secepatnya kau meresmikan hubungan kalian. Jangan sampai keduluan orang lain."Ujarnya sambil menyematkan kedipan jahil.

Mingyu tersenyum kemudian mengangguk,"Iya, ku harap juga begitu." ujar Mingyu.

Sungguh, Mingyu sangat bahagia rencananya mengajak Wonwoo untuk membeli hewan peliharaan ternyata berhasil membuat lelaki manis itu tidak berhenti melukiskan senyum.

Walau di hati kecilnya Mingyu menahan sebal juga, karena selama perjalanan pulang senyuman maut milik Wonwoo berhasil menarik perhatian orang-orang dan berakibat pada mereka yang menatap minat pada Wonwoo secara terang-terangan.

Bukannya apa, hanya saja Mingyu jadi gemas ingin mencongkel mata perempuan ataupun laki-laki mata keranjang yang dengan beraninya menatap lapar pada Wonwoonya.

'Eh? Wonwooku?' Mingyu menepuk kepalanya sendiri saat tersadar sudah mengklaim sosok yang bahkan masih berstatus sebagai sahabatnya.

"Ujujujujuju~"

Mingyu refleks menoleh cepat saat mendengar suara Wonwoo yang tengah ber _aegyeo_ sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, berusaha menarik perhatian anak kucing yang baru saja dibeli Mingyu _._ Sementara sang pemilik kucing justru tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan gemas, jika bisa rasa-rasanya Mingyu ingin langsung menubruk bibir _kissable_ lelaki manis di depannya.

"Mingyu-ya?"

"Hm?"

"Kau tidak ingin memberinya nama?"

"Oh iya, benar juga. Jadi anak kucing ini mau diberi nama apa?"

"Hmmm. . ." Wonwoo tanpa sadar memiringkan kepalanya, ekspresi polosnya justru menggugah pikiran kotor Mingyu untuk muncul ke permukaan. Ditambah lagi sekarang rumah Mingyu sedang kosong –kecuali ia dan Wonwoo tentunya.

'Sial! Kendalikan dirimu, Kim Mingyu.' batin Mingyu berusaha menahan diri.

Mingyu melihat dahi Wonwoo yang berkerut, terlihat jelas jika lelaki itu tengah berpikir keras. Padahal Mingyu yang berstatus sebagai pemilik anak kucing itu saja tidak mau repot berpikir.

Wajar, karena memang pada dasarnya anak kucing yang dibelinya itu hanya sebagai media agar Wonwoo mau menghabiskan waktunya lebih banyak bersama Mingyu.

Karena di otak liciknya, Mingyu sudah berencana akan selalu merecoki Wonwoo dengan dalih,'Hyung aku tidak mengerti bagaimana merawatnya. Bisakah kau ke rumahku? Tolong aku?'

Dan, BOOM!

Mingyu yakin Wonwoo akan langsung datang, mengingat betapa baiknya hati seorang Jeon Wonwoo. Ia mana mungkin tega membiarkan Mingyu kebingungan mengurus hewan peliharaan.

Kasihan, Wonwoo tidak sadar saja jika semua yang terjadi hanya akal-akalan Kim Mingyu Si Tukang Modus.

" _Honey_? _Baby_? _Darling_?" usul Mingyu, namun ia sama sekali tidak melihat ke arah hewan peliharaan barunya. Sepasang netranya justru fokus pada lelaki manis bermarga Jeon yang tengah bermain-main dengan si anak kucing.

"Eiyh bahkan kucing pun kau gombali?" Wonwoo menepuk bahu Mingyu gemas.

"Hehe bukan begitu, hanya saja aku benar-benar tidak memiliki ide."

"Hm bagaimana jika Mongu?"

"Mongyu?"

"Mongu, bukan Mongyu."

"Oke, baiklah. Hei kucing kecil, mulai sekarang namamu adalah Mongu, Kim Mongu~" Mingyu meraih anak kucing itu dan mendekapnya di dada.

Wonwoo tersenyum lebar,"Aigoo~ Ujujujuju Mongu-ya~"

Melihat betapa menggemaskan Wonwoo, membuat Mingyu tanpa sadar mengeratkan pelukan pada anak kucing yang tengah meringkuk di dadanya.

"Meow!"

"Aw sakit!"

"Ya ampun!"

Anak kucing itu mencakar Mingyu dan setelahnya ia masuk kembali ke kandangnya tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

Jangan salahkan hewan mungil itu, ia kan hanya terkejut di dekap sebegitu eratnya.'Membuat sesak saja.' Batin si kucing, hm mungkin begitu?

Sementara Mingyu yang tengah meringis itu dibantu oleh Wonwoo. Meskipun bekas cakaran itu terasa perih, namun di dasar hatinya Mingyu bersyukur karena berkat ulah si kucing ia dan Wonwoo bisa berada dalam jarak yang begitu dekat.

* * *

.

Let's choose our pet names

Honey or baby or darling

It tickles my stomach

Just thinking about it

.

* * *

"Kau kenapa Mingyu-ya?"

Mingyu masih belum membuka suaranya, ia masih terdiam membisu. Bisa dilihat jika Mingyu tengah menahan getaran di tubuhnya.

Ia benar-benar gugup.

Padahal suasana dan tempatnya sudah mendukung.

Ia dan Wonwoo hanya berdua di dalam kamar Mingyu, bukan untuk melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh. Mingyu hanya berniat mengutarakan sesuatu.

Namun rasa gugup benar-benar berhasil mencekik lehernya hingga tak ada satu pun suara yang keluar.

"Kim Mingyu? Cepat katakan sebenarnya ada apa? Ayolah, aku memiliki banyak tugas yang harus ku kerjakan."

"Wonwoo hyung, sepertinya aku butuh alkohol."

BRUK!

Lemparan bantal itu mengenai wajah Mingyu dengan telak.

"Apa-apaan?! Kau membuang waktuku hanya untuk mengatakan hal bodoh seperti itu?"

"Hyung, aku–"

"Apa?! Kalau ingin mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh, lebih baik aku pulang saja. Lagipula kau lupa jika usiamu baru tujuh belas tahun? Kau bahkan masih harus menunggu tiga tahun lagi untuk bisa berada di usia legal, Kim!" oceh Wonwoo dengan penuh emosi.

Mingyu menggigit bibirnya, ia juga merutuki kata-kata yang dengan spontan terlontar dari bibirnya.

'Aku butuh alkohol agar rasa gugupku ini hilang!'

"Mingyu-ya? Kau tidak sungguh-sungguh ingin meminum alkohol sekarang, kan?"

Mingyu melihat pancaran khawatir yang terlukis di wajah manis Wonwoo, ia tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan."Aku hanya bercanda hehe. Aku tahu hyung sedang stress dengan berbagai macam tugas dan ujian yang ada, jadi aku hanya ingin agar hyung meluangkan sedikit waktu untuk bersantai."

Kemudian Mingyu berdiri dan mendekati Wonwoo yang memang sedari tadi duduk di pinggir ranjang, sementara Mingyu duduk di kursi belajarnya. Mingyu mendekati Wonwoo dan membungkukkan tubuh tingginya, dalam sekejap tubuh ramping lelaki bermarga Jeon itu sudah tenggelam dalam rengkuhan Mingyu.

'Aku sudah tumbuh besar, tapi aku tetap seperti anak kecil kan di matamu, Wonwoo hyung?' batin Mingyu.

* * *

.

I'm nervous

I need a lot of alcohol

I may be big

But, I grow small in front of you

Do you know how I feel?

.

* * *

"Mingyu-ya! Jangan melihatku seperti itu, kau seperti maniak tahu!"

Mingyu mengulum bibirnya, ia terkekeh geli. Sebelah tangannya terjulur guna mengusap sudut bibir sosok di depannya.

"Makanlah yang benar. Bagaimana aku tidak memperhatikan hyung, jika cara makanmu itu benar-benar tidak ada bedanya dengan bocah taman kanak-kanak."

Wonwoo menunduk dan tersenyum malu. Sungguh, senyuman manisnya sangat berbahaya bagi detak jantung Mingyu.

Mereka berdua tengah berada di restoran cepat saji, karena Wonwoo yang sedang ingin makan makanan kesukaannya, _cheeseburger_.

Makanan Mingyu sudah habis, jadi ia hanya fokus menatap Wonwoo. Namun atensinya teralih saat televisi di sudut ruangan menayangkan berita tentang perampokan.

"Aigoo untung saja komplek perumahan kita keamanannya terjamin, benar kan Mingyu-ya?"

"Tidak juga."

"Eh?"

"Buktinya seseorang sudah mencuri sesuatu dariku."

"Apa?! Kapan? Sungguh? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?"

Mingyu mengangguk kalem,"Sungguh."

"Apa yang dicuri? Barang apa yang hilang? Apa pencurinya sudah ketemu?"

'Bukan barang, tapi hatiku. Dan ya, pencurinya sudah ketemu, bahkan ia sedang makan _cheeseburger_ dengan santainya di depanku.'

"Mingyu-ya, kau ini bicara sungguhan atau tidak?"

Mingyu memasang wajah serius, membuat Wonwoo penasaran. Namun sedetik kemudian Wonwoo mendengus sebal saat melihat senyuman konyol di wajah Mingyu. Wonwoo baru menyadari jika Mingyu tengah mengerjainya.

"Dasar jelek!" ketus Wonwoo sambil melemparkan gumpalan tisu, sementara Mingyu terkekeh jahil.

* * *

.

At first sight

Falling in love like I'm slipping

The criminal who stole my heart

It's you

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

*Ini songfict dari lagunya WINNER yg really really.

**Mind to RnR? Gomawo^^


	2. Chapter 2

Really © ddideubeogeo17

.

.

.

Hana

Dul

Set

Enjoy it~

.

.

.

Mingyu merasakan degupan jantungnya yang tak terkontrol, ia memegang dada sambil menatap sosok yang tertidur di depannya.

Di akhir pekan yang membosankan itu, Mingyu memang berniat bermain ke rumah Wonwoo. Beruntung karena persahabatan mereka yang sudah terjalin begitu lama, membuat wanita yang telah melahirkan Wonwoo ke dunia dengan santainya menyuruh Mingyu langsung ke kamar si sulung Jeon.

Dan seperti sebuah takdir baik karena adik Wonwoo –Jeon Jungkook– tengah menginap di rumah temannya. Jadi Mingyu bisa bebas menemui Wonwoo, tidak perlu merasa risih karena ada sosok yang mengawasi pergerakannya.

"Kau sangat indah. Bisakah aku memilikimu?" lirih Mingyu, sebelah tangannya mengusap rambut Wonwoo dengan penuh kasih sayang.

* * *

.

You're so awesome

Even goddesses are jealous of your awesomeness

My heart trembles like a vibration

.

* * *

Mingyu harus menahan gejolak aneh di tubuhnya saat ia melihat Wonwoo memakai _ripped jeans_.

Jangan salahkan otak mesum Mingyu yang menjurus ke hal yang 'iya-iya'. Siapapun pasti akan seperti Mingyu saat menyadari jika tempat robekan celana yang dipakai Wonwoo benar-benar di paha atas, pemandangan indah yang mampu membuat Mingyu panas dingin.

"Mingyu-ya kenapa? Apa ada barangmu yang tertinggal?"

Mingyu menggeleng, ia mati-matian berusaha mengumpulkan semua fokusnya yang entah sudah beterbangan kemana.

"Hyung," panggil Mingyu dengan suara seraknya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa tubuhnya jadi sulit diatur begini.

"Iya?"

"Jangan pakai celana seperti ini lagi ya?"

"Eh kenapa? Jelek ya? Atau tidak cocok untukku? Padahal aku pikir ini cukup bagus untuk berjalan-jalan santai di taman."

Mingyu menggeleng pelan,"Bukan begitu. Tapi," Mingyu menyentuh kulit paha Wonwoo yang terekspos.

"Hyung sangat seksi, hati-hati karena aku yakin ada banyak 'serigala' lapar yang berkeliaran." Bisik Mingyu lalu ia mengecup ringan pipi Wonwoo –perbuatan Mingyu itu berhasil membuat semburat merah muda muncul di pipi Wonwoo.

* * *

.

Your fatal charms are killing me

You're sexy

Provoking me like hot chili

.

* * *

Entah harus menyesal atau tidak, yang pasti Mingyu tengah gundah gulana karena sudah beberapa hari belakangan, Wonwoo terlihat jelas tengah menghindarinya.

Karena tidak ingin berlarut-larut dalam keadaan yang sama, Mingyu bertekad jika hari ini ia harus meminta penjelasan dari Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo hyung!" seru Mingyu, ia segera menghampiri Wonwoo dan menarik tangannya untuk menuju ke taman komplek perumahan mereka.

Mingyu bersyukur karena Wonwoo pasrah saja dan tidak memberontak, ia tidak harus membujuk Wonwoo layaknya adegan dalam suatu drama.

"Hyung?"

"Iya?"

"Kau marah padaku ya?"

Wonwoo menggeleng.

"Lalu kenapa? Kenapa hyung menghindariku?"

"Aku sib–"

"Jangan gunakan alasan 'sibuk'. Aku tahu kau tidak sesibuk itu sampai harus mengabaikanku berhari-hari lamanya."

Wonwoo masih menunduk, Mingyu menghela napas berat. Ia menyentuh kedua bahu Wonwoo dan meremasnya lembut,"Hyung, jika memang ada sikap atau perbuatanku yang membuatmu tidak nyaman, katakan saja. Bahkan tegur dan marahi saja aku. Aku siap menerimanya."

"Bukan begitu."

"Lalu apa, hm? Jika memang hyung sedang ingin sendiri, setidaknya bilang padaku agar aku tidak khawatir di tiap detiknya. Seandainya hyung memang sedang tidak ingin diganggu, aku akan menurutinya. Aku akan menjadi sosok yang kau inginkan."

* * *

.

If I made you uncomfortable

Just let me know

I'll take a step back

Just be a guy you know

.

* * *

Benar saja, Wonwoo sungguh menyendiri.

Menyendiri dalam artian yang benar-benar 'sendiri' dan tidak melakukan interaksi dengan siapapun. Bahkan dengan orang yang ada di rumahnya pun ia hanya berinteraksi seadanya saja.

Membuat sang adik uring-uringan karena ia biasanya sangat manja pada sang kakak, bahkan ia menuduh Mingyu jika sikap kakaknya itu pasti didalangi oleh lelaki bermarga Kim itu.

Mingyu yang menjadi objek penuduhan hanya bisa mendengus dan mengelak dengan sepenuh jiwa dan raga. Karena sungguh, meyakinkan Jeon Jungkook itu kesulitannya setara dengan tes masuk perguruan tinggi di Korea.

Mingyu masih berdiri di taman komplek yang sudah mulai sepi itu, meskipun suhu udara mulai menurun drastis, namun Mingyu masih menggantungkan asanya. Ia beroptimis jika Wonwoo pasti akan datang, meskipun ajakan Mingyu untuk bertemu hanya melalui pesan singkat di ponsel.

Mendengar derap langkah kaki yang mendekat, Mingyu segera menoleh ke sosok manis yang tengah melangkah mendekatinya.

Lelaki itu duduk di samping Mingyu, mereka terdiam hingga beberapa menit ke depan.

"Hyung?"

"Iya?"

"Apa kabar?"

"Baik."

"Oh, hm apa hyung masih ingin melanjutkan acara 'menyendiri'mu itu?"

Pertanyaan Mingyu hanya dibalas dengan keterdiaman Wonwoo.

"Hyung kenapa? Tidak ingin bercerita sesuatu padaku?"

Wonwoo menggeleng pelan, Mingyu hanya menghela napas berat. Ia mengusap poni yang menutupi dahi Wonwoo, ia menyayangi Wonwoo dengan setulus hatinya, dan mendapati perubahan sikap Wonwoo yang tiba-tiba begini tentu saja berhasil membuat Mingyu khawatir.

Tanpa diduga, Wonwoo justru merebahkan kepalanya ke sebelah bahu Mingyu. Mingyu pun mengelus kepala Wonwoo,"Kenapa, hm?"

"Aku lelah." Lirih Wonwoo.

Mingyu mengangguk pelan, ia memiringkan kepalanya hingga pipinya bersandar di atas kepala Wonwoo. Lalu, Mingyu mengusak-usakan wajahnya ke rambut halus lelaki bermarga Jeon itu dan menciuminya dengan sayang.

Mingyu meraih kedua tangan Wonwoo dan menangkupkan tangan hangatnya ke sepasang tangan ramping itu, berusaha menyalurkan kalor yang dihasilkan tubuhnya. Mingyu bisa mengerti seberapa besarnya tingkat stress siswa tingkat akhir seperti Wonwoo, bahkan sudah malam begini saja Wonwoo baru pulang bahkan dengan seragam yang masih melekat sempurna di tubuhnya, sementara Mingyu sudah bersantai di rumah sejak beberapa jam lalu.

"Hyung?"

"Iya?"

"Aku menyukaimu."

"Aku juga, Mingyu-ya."

Mingyu segera menegakkan tubuhnya, ia menarik lembut bahu Wonwoo agar berhadapan dengannya.

"Apa? Hyung menyukaiku juga?"

Wonwoo mengangguk pelan,"Tentu, aku juga menyukaimu. Kau kan sahabatku sejak kecil."

Senyuman di wajah Mingyu luntur seketika. Mingyu memejamkan matanya, ia membulatkan tekad jika ia harus mengatakannya.

'Ayolah Kim Mingyu, sekarang atau tidak sama sekali!'

"Hyung, dengarkan aku."

Sebelah tangannya Mingyu arahkan untuk menjepit halus dagu Wonwoo, mengarahkan wajah Wonwoo hingga Mingyu bisa memandang wajah manis itu dengan jelas.

"Jeon Wonwoo, aku menyu– ah tidak. Maksudnya, aku mencintaimu, amat sangat mencintaimu. Jangan anggap ini hanya platonik. Tidak. Perasaanku padamu tidak seperti itu, tapi aku mencintaimu sebagai seorang lelaki yang mencintai separuh jiwanya, belahan hatinya."

Wonwoo terdiam, terlihat sangat terkejut. Tatapan matanya terlihat jelas tidak fokus, bola matanya bergetar dan hal itu cukup menampar Mingyu. Ia tidak ingin jika perasaannya justru menjadi beban bagi Wonwoo.

Mingyu merengkuh Wonwoo dalam pelukannya,"Hyung, aku tidak menuntut balasan darimu sekarang juga. Aku hanya ingin mengutarakan perasaanku padamu. Ku harap setelah ini kau tidak melihatku dengan 'pandangan' yang berbeda."

Mingyu bisa merasakan kaos bagian depannya dicengkeram Wonwoo, ia tidak mengerti karena Wonwoo masih belum membuka suaranya.

Mingyu hanya mengelus kepala Wonwoo secara berulang.

"Mingyu-ya?" panggil Wonwoo dengan suara teredam.

"Hm?"

"Tuhmpppmu."

"Apa?" tanya Mingyu bingung, pasalnya suara Wonwoo makin tidak terdengar karena pemiliknya justru menenggelamkan wajah di dada bidang lelaki bermarga Kim itu.

"Tunggu."

"Tunggu apa?"

Wonwoo memukul kepala belakang Mingyu,"Aish! Untuk apa pukulan itu?" protes Mingyu.

"Tunggulah aku hingga ujian tingkat akhir selesai."

"Eh?"

". . ."

"Ah tentu! Tentu saja! Aku akan menunggumu sampai kapanpun." Ujar Mingyu dengan semangat, ia mengeratkan pelukannya. Sementara yang dipeluk tengah tersenyum lebar.

* * *

.

I can wait

Tell me if you think you like me too

Let's meet next time

.

* * *

Waktu bergulir begitu cepat, hingga tanpa disadari ujian bagi siswa tingkat akhir sudah selesai. Mingyu sedang bersantai di kamarnya sore itu, namun tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. Maka, ia menyalakan laptopnya dan mentransfer suatu data ke dalam ponselnya.

Setelah itu ia mengirimkan data tersebut ke kontak bernama 'Jeonsan'.

Sementara itu di kediaman Jeon, terlihat seorang lelaki yang sedang berguling-guling di kasurnya. Berhubung ia baru saja menyelesaikan ujian dan hari itu juga merupakan akhir pekan, jadi hal yang wajar jika si sulung Jeon itu bermalas-malasan ria.

Ia mendengar nada pesan masuk di ponselnya, ternyata salah satu aplikasi memunculkan _pop-up_ dari Mingyu.

"Apa yang dia kirim?" monolog Wonwoo dengan jari-jari yang tidak berhenti mengotak-atik ponselnya.

Ternyata sebuah pesan suara, Wonwoo mengambil _headset_ nya guna mendengarkan pesan itu dengan lebih jelas.

Saat di klik, muncul suara instrumen dari lagu salah satu grup asuhan YG Entertainment. Wonwoo terkejut saat lagu tersebut sudah mulai masuk ke lirik, karena Wonwoo jelas kenal suara siapa yang menyanyikannya.

Sesekali Wonwoo menggoyangkan kepalanya mengikuti alunan lagu tersebut, meskipun ia terkadang terkekeh mendengar suara Mingyu.

Bukan jelek, tapi ia tergelitik saja. Tumben Mingyu menyanyi dan mengirimkannya pada Wonwoo, karena Wonwoo paham betul jika Mingyu tidak sepercaya diri itu memamerkan suaranya pada orang lain.

Hingga saat Wonwoo menyadari arti lirik lagu itu dan beberapa kata-katanya diganti, salah satunya seperti 'Boy' yang harusnya 'Lady'. Wonwoo tersentak, bertepatan dengan bagian _chorus_ yang mengalun di telinganya.

' _Really really really really_

 _Nae mameul mideojwo~_

 _Really really really really_

 _Neol johahae~_

 _Really really really really_

 _Nae mameul badajwo~_

 _Really really really really_

 _Neon na eottae?'_

Entah kenapa jantung Wonwoo seketika berdebar begitu keras. Ia tersentak saat si pengirim pesan suara juga mengirimkan pesan teks.

 _From : Mingyunie_

' _Hyung, kau sudah mendengarnya kan?_

 _Bagaimana?_

 _Haha maaf jika suaraku justru membuatmu pusing. Tapi sungguh lirik lagu itu benar-benar mencerminkan perasaanku padamu.'_

Wonwoo tersenyum, ia membalas pesan Mingyu.

 _To : Mingyunie_

' _Ke rumahku._

 _Sekarang._

 _Ps. Kookie sedang berkencan dengan Taehyung hyung.'_

Wonwoo menunggu kehadiran Mingyu dengan gugup. Menit bergulir hingga ia bisa mendengar suara ibunya yang menyambut Mingyu di lantai satu, saat mendengar derap langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat, Wonwoo segera berdiri.

TOK TOK

"Hyung, aku masuk ya?"

Karena tidak mendapat jawaban apapun, Mingyu hanya mengendikkan bahu dan membuka pintu kamar tersebut.

Cklek

"Wonwoo hyu–"

' _Nal neomu neomu neomu_

 _neomu neomu neomu_

 _neomu neomu neomu_

 _neo~mu neomu neomu_

 _neomu neomu neomu_

 _neomu johahamyeon geuttae malhaejwo~_

 _Naega jakku jakku jakku_

 _jakku jakku jakku_

 _jakku jakku jakku_

 _ja~kku jakku jakku_

 _jakku jakku jakku_

 _jakku tteooreumyeon geuttae bulleojwo~'_

Mingyu terperangah, bahkan ia yakin mulutnya terbuka lebar dengan ekspresi yang sungguh konyol. Namun pemandangan saat ia masuk ke kamar lelaki bermarga Jeon itu benar-benar diluar dugaannya.

Ia tidak pernah sekalipun membayangkan si manis kesayangannya itu akan meng _cover_ dance dari salah satu lagu milik _girlgroup_ populer di Korea, lagu berjudul ' _Very Very Very'_ itu sukses di _cover_ Wonwoo dengan apiknya.

Tapi saat pertengahan lagu, sepertinya Wonwoo tidak tahan seperti itu. Ia pun menghentikan tariannya lalu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, sementara lagu masih berputar dan memenuhi seluruh ruangan.

Mingyu yang sudah benar-benar tidak kuat menahan gemas pun segera beranjak mendekati Wonwoo dan memeluknya erat, kemudian ia menggigit iseng pipi Wonwoo.

"Sakit!" ujar Wonwoo sambil memukul bahu Mingyu sebal.

Mingyu sendiri hanya terkekeh geli, ia menenggelamkan lagi Wonwoo dalam rengkuhan eratnya. Meskipun pada awalnya Wonwoo memberontak, namun pada akhirnya ia luluh juga.

"Hyung?"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa meng _cover_ lagu itu?"

Wonwoo menggeleng.

"Sayang sekali tidak langsung ku rekam, padahal bagus untuk dijadikan kenang-kenangan. Kapan lagi bisa melihat seorang Jeon Wonwoo menari dengan lucunya, apalagi bibirnya yang minta diterk–Aw!"

" _Byuntae!"_ lirih Wonwoo setelah mencubit perut Mingyu.

"Hyung?"

"Apa?"

"Jadi pacarku, ya?"

Wonwoo mendongak. Ia memasang ekspresi polos, terlihat sedang berpikir.

Sambil memiringkan kepalanya ia bertanya pada Mingyu,"Kau tahu kan arti lagu itu?"

"Eh? Lagu? Maksudnya?"

"Lagu ' _Very Very Very'._ "

"Oh, iya tahu. Memang kenapa?"

"Nah itu gambaran perasaanku."

"Huh?" Mingyu mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat lirik dalam lagu tersebut.

Dan inti yang bisa Mingyu simpulkan adalah,

Wonwoo ingin tahu seberapa besar Mingyu menyukainya, baru ia akan menentukan apakah akan membalas perasaan Mingyu atau tidak.

Bibir Mingyu refleks melengkung ke bawah, ia menyusupkan wajahnya ke leher Wonwoo.

"Hyung~ Apa semua perlakuanku masih belum cukup membuktikan seberapa besar sayang dan cintanya aku padamu?"

Tidak mendapat jawaban balasan dari Wonwoo, Mingyu pun mengangkat wajahnya.

CHU~

Mingyu membeku.

Ia mengerjap.

'Aku tidak berhalusinasi, kan?' batinnya bingung, sebab baru saja ia merasakan benda lunak menyentuh sudut bibirnya.

"Wonwoo hyung?"

"Bercanda, bodoh."

Mingyu masih mempertahankan ekspresi bingungnya, ia tidak ingin berspekulasi apapun dulu sekarang.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi. . ."

"Jadi apa, Hyung?!" tanya Mingyu tidak sabaran.

"Jadi, apa kau pikir aku akan mencium sudut bibir orang yang tidak ku cintai?"

GREP

BRUK

"Mingyu!"

Mingyu tertawa, ia masa bodoh dengan pukulan Wonwoo yang menghujam tubuhnya.

"Mingyu, berat tahu! Aku sesak, sungguh."

Mingyu memindahkan tubuhnya hingga berbaring di samping Wonwoo, memang salahnya juga sih yang rusuh. Memeluk erat Wonwoo lalu menjatuhkan tubuh keduanya ke ranjang empuk itu, masalahnya tubuh ramping Wonwoo itu berada di bawah hingga secara otomatis harus merasakan tindihan dari badan bongsor si lelaki bermarga Kim.

Mingyu memeluk erat tubuh itu, ia mengusalkan wajahnya ke rambut halus Wonwoo. Ia tidak menyangka jika perasaannya yang diterima Wonwoo hingga perubahan status keduanya, mampu menimbulkan euforia semenakjubkan ini.

"Hyung?"

"'Aku mencintaimu', pasti kau ingin mengatakan itu kan?"

"Sok ta–"

"Karena aku juga berniat mengatakan itu. Aku mencintaimu Kim Mingyu~" ucap Wonwoo dengan nada _sing a song_.

Mingyu mendengus,"Kenapa kita tidak ada romantis-romantisnya sih hyung?"

"Kalau mau yang romantis, ya sudah cari saja sana yang lai–hmmppp"

Mingyu membungkam mulut Wonwoo dengan bibirnya.

"Ciuman pertamaku!"

"Kau pikir itu ciuman ke berapaku? Itu juga ciuman pertamaku tahu." ujar Mingyu. Ia merasakan kebanggaan tersendiri sudah berhasil menjadi orang pertama yang menjamah bibir Wonwoo. Rasanya sangat manis dan memabukkan.

Wonwoo mendengus, namun Mingyu tahu itu hanya salah satu upaya Wonwoo untuk menutupi rona merah di pipinya.

"Jeon Wonwoo, aku mencintaimu. Really really really really~ Jeongmal saranghae~" ucap Mingyu diakhiri dengan penggalan lagu yang liriknya ia ubah.

"Really really really really~ nado saranghae~"

Mereka berdua saling tatap, kemudian terkekeh. Geli juga dengan tingkah _cheesy_ masing-masing.

 _Cih, tidak romantis dari mananya?!_

.

.

.

.

.

THE END

*Pas wonwoo ngecover dance, itu karena esvi terinspirasi dari fancam2 wonwoo focus. Paling suka pas lagu ajunice dan still lonely, duh itu liukkan badan dan tangannya wonwoo… hmm bikin khilaf /digetok/ wkwk

**Semangat buat yg lagi ujian, baik ujian di sekolah, di kampus, di tempat kerja, bahkan ujian hidup/? dan khusus buat kaka2 yang lg nungguin hasil pengumuman pkn stan, semoga dapet hasil yg terbaik... Hehe dan semoga cerita unfaedah ini jg sedikitnya bisa ngeregangin saraf tegang kalian ya xD

***Mind to RnR? Gomawo^^


End file.
